Good Night, Little Jonathan
It was a quiet, calm night back at our home. I had been asleep for hours after a day full of hard work. Even after settling down with my dear Nick, I still work a lot every day, like with farming carrots. And of course looking after our little ones. A rest like this after hard work was well deserved. As always, I slept in my warm nightgown and in the arms of my fox husband. Suddenly though, I woke up. A noise came from near our bed. I noticed that it came from the cradle near it. In there slept our youngest children, Laverne and Jonathan. We had 7 children already: two of them were our own offspring and the rest of them were adopted. The older children in our family had their own room already, but these two were still babies so they slept in our room. In the cradle, I had also put my old bunny plush toys that I used to have in my apartment for them. Jonathan was the youngest of the bunch, and he had just woken up crying. He was a cute little fox kit that resembled Nick quite a lot, except that he had my soft paws, rabbit teeth and a tiny dipstick tail. A truly beautiful little baby boy. I took a peek towards the cradle. Laverne was still sleeping tight, but Jonathan was trembling there in his blue hooded onesie, almost teary-eyed. I could see that he had been having a bad dream. Don´t know what it was though. Thankfully, I knew what to do during situations like this. I lifted him from the cradle into my warm arms, looking into his eyes gently. They were green and shiny just like his father´s. “Don´t cry, sweetheart. Mommy´s here. It was just a dream”, I said in a very comforting tone. For a while, I held him in my arms and started singing a lullaby to him. I tried not to sing too loud so that I would disturb him. Nick woke up too a bit in our bed. Opening his eyes a bit, he could see what was up. As he could hear me sing, a warm smile appeared on his face. He always said that he respected motherly and caring women like me, and I could see it from the way he looked at me. “I´ll always look after and protect you. There´s nothing to fear, my son”, I said, lifting his hood a bit and kissing his forehead softly. Jonathan´s face brightened up. Stretching his paws and cooing quietly, the fox kit wasn´t afraid anymore. It warmed my heart to see that he was alright. “That´s the spirit, Carrots”, Nick said. I didn´t know any male in the city who loved children as much as he did. No wonder I married that wonderful fox and started a family with him. Laverne woke up too in the cradle. From the look of it, both she and Jonathan had gotten a bit hungry too. I took both my babies with me to the bed and nursed them. Even with all the occasional hardships and responsibilities that came with it, I was happy to be a mother. The fact that a couple like me and Nick would be blessed with beautiful children like this proved that there was no limit for love in this city. My family was already the most important thing in my life to me, with both my husband and my children. After I had finished nursing Jonathan and Laverne, they started to feel sleepy again. “Let´s have them sleep in our arms this night, just in case. In our arms they have nothing to fear. Come here, Daddy´s little princess!” Nick held Laverne lovingly. “You´re right, my dear. Goodnight, Jonathan”, I said to my son, cradling him. The baby finally fell asleep happily. He wouldn´t be having any nightmares while sleeping in my arms, that´s for sure. “You´re the best kind of mother a child can have, Judy. With your care and affection, they´re going to have a safe, happy and healthy childhood. I´m sure of that”, Nick held me by the waist as we were going back to sleep. “It also helps that they have such a loving, wonderful father too, my dear”, I kissed him on the nose. We wrapped the blanket around us and our babies. A peaceful sleep awaited me as I closed my eyes in bliss, resting in the embrace of my husband and both of us holding our children close to us. Category:Oneshots Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories about mothers